The present invention relates to a method or determining a temperature of coils of an electric machine and a vehicle with a control device, which is configured for implementing the disclosed method
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Electric machines such as three-phase motors usually include coils, which during operation are alternately energized, i.e., supplied with electricity, and as a result cause movement of a rotor or armature. As a result of the current conducted through the coils, the coils heat up, which may cause damage to the electric machine.
In order to protect the electric machine from damage due to overheating, an actual temperature of a respective electric machine, in particular a temperature of coils of the electric machine, has to be monitored and the electric machine turned off if needed.
For detecting the actual temperature of an electric machine, temperature sensors can be used, which however, present costs and are subject to measuring variances so that corresponding measurements inherently suffer from inaccuracies.